Remember me
by Linda-previouslyMissyMaura
Summary: Abby left and now she's back, but finds things aren't as she left them. Second chapter is here!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello everyone, here's a new fic. Hope you like it better than the last one cos I didnt get many reviews, although the ones I did get were amazing! Thanks to everyone for their support. **

**So, enjoy and RR pleeeeeeeeease. **

**A special hi to Tierneymacbeth, Kalena, Dadswell, Rox88and the other loyal RR's. smile!**

* * *

"Morning Jay, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you chick." The man brushed his caramel hair off his face and grinned.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"You going to work? To cure the sick and degrade the rest?"

"Something like that." She said with a laugh before hopping into the little car and putting her bag in the passenger footwell. The car was full of sweet wrappers, footballs, shoes, toys and tons of crayons.

The radio blared Goo goo dolls as Abby drove to work and she found herself singing along. Pulling up to Fairview General Hospital, she parked and hurried inside, painfully aware of her tardiness.

"Wysinski?" The blonde woman marched over, frowning. "You're late again!"

"I'm sorry Dr Monrow, but the kids are playing up again."

"I don't care; it's your responsibility to arrive on time. I'll deduct from your wages next time it happens." Tanya seemed like a nag but Abby knew it was just a show.

"Okay. I'm sorry. What's on the board?"

"Girl in 2- facial lacs. Man in 4 has stomach pain. LOL in 8 with broken hip and possible concussion. Check them out." With that, Tanya walked off to find someone else to yell at.

Abby sighed and moved off to room 2.

"Hiya Mariah, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts. Where's mommy?" The little girl pouted and rubbed her eyes.

"Your mommy is just having a picture taken of her belly and then she's coming back down to you. How did this happen sweetie?" Abby pulled on a pair of gloves and sat on a stool in front of the girl.

"Car crash. It was really loud and bangy, and the lady they got out was crying really loud and had blood all over her." Mariah almost smiled before letting it drop when it hurt. Abby probed the edges of the wound gently and began cleaning and suturing it.

"All done." She said ten minutes later. "You were really good. Do you want a lollypop?" Mariah nodded vigorously. "Now my little girl loves the purple ones. Which one do you like best?"

"Orange. My best friend Betsy likes green but I think it tastes like…toilet roll." The girl screwed her face up as best she could and Abby laughed.

"Yeah, green isn't too nice."

"What's your little girl's name?" Mariah enquired, slipping the lolly in her mouth.

"I have two little girls but one is only a baby. She's called Lara, but I have a little girl who's 3 and she's called Maddie."

"I'm older than both of them. I'm 7!" Mariah held up 6 fingers then thought and raised another. "I have a baby brother and two older brothers and one older sister. I'm the middle child." Abby smiled. "Yeah, Kobie is 2, Declan is 8, Dylan is 12 and Saffron is 15."

"Nice big family. Well, you stay there and I'll go and tell someone to bring your mom to you when she's done in x-ray." Mariah nodded and lay back on the bed, sucking on the lolly.

"Abby, trauma coming in. ETA 2 minutes." Raymond, the desk clerk called across the floor to her and she nodded.

"Ray, when a Mrs Walliams comes down, her daughter is in 2-Mariah. Please reunite them."

"Sure thing."

Abby grabbed a gown and some gloves and went to wait outside. Derek was standing under the covering, smoking.

"Hey, thought you gave up." He said.

"I did. I'm waiting for a trauma. Jeez it's cold out here!" Abby shivered.

"Sure is, smoking keeps me warm." He took a last drag and smooshed it under his sneaker. "Take my coat." She shook her head.

"I'll get blood on it."

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Coming up beside her, he flung his arms around her and tucked the petite woman inside his coat.

"Derek, let go you crazy man." She giggled and resigned herself to the warmth of the garment and his broad chest on her back.

"How are the little darlings?"

"Great; Lara is teething and cries _all_ the time, Maddie is driving me up the wall and Danny…well Danny is another thing all together!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine once they've tired themselves out with their dad."

"Yeah, let's hope so." She sighed.

"When's he picking them up?"

"Tomorrow at 5pm. That means I at least get to spend most of Maddie's birthday with her. I could do without seeing Melinda's whiny face but they're Pete's kids as well and he wants them to like her, don't want him suing my ass do we?" Abby peeked out, searching for the rig. Spotting it she broke free and pulled on the plastic gloves.

"Gimme the bullet."

"24 year old male, GSW to lower left quadrant. Multiple stab wounds to legs and arms, facial lac, possible tib/fib fracture." Abby steered him into trauma 3 and began the slog to keep his massacred body alive.

-

"Mommy, need wee."

"Maddie, you've just been. Please just pick a dress and then you can have a bath."

"Need a wee!" The little girl scrunched her face up, pouting and Abby couldn't help but laugh.

"You are too much like me, Missy." She picked her up and grabbed the towel off the radiator. "Bath time."

Maddie's pout dropped and she wriggled to get down, scrambling onto the toilet seat to reach the bath bubbles from the cupboard whilst her mom turned the taps on and sloshed in some of the pink liquid.

"Danny, bath time." She yelled, and then listened for the thumping as he ran down the hall.

"It's not…pink again!" Danny scowled up at his mom who raised her eyebrows.

"I promise tomorrow we'll have blue. Now, can you get your towel? Maddie, stand by the sink and watch the water. Yell if it gets too deep. Don't go near the bath though. I'm going to get Lara from her nap." The little girl nodded and moved backward, used to the ritual that came from having a one parent family.

Abby crept into the nursery and started whispering, knowing her baby liked to wake up slowly.

"Hello baby, you still sleepy. Yup, bath time now. You like baths." She spoke in an even sing-song voice as she bent into the crib and scooped up Lara whose wide brown eyes peered back. Suddenly she smiled and revealed a new tooth peeking out of her gums.

"Oooh, who has a new tooth. You're growing up aren't you?" Abby kissed Lara's pink cheeks which made her giggle and reach out to pat her mom's face. Abby laughed and carried her back to the bathroom.

"Mommy, bath nearly done." Maddie exclaimed attempting to remove her t-shirt but managing to get it stuck to her head. Abby sat Lara on the floor, dropped Danny into the tub and helped Maddie out of her shirt and into the tub. Whilst they splashed around with the bubbles and ducks and boats, she washed their hair and faces.

"Out time." The two children scrambled out and were wrapped in the luscious towels before Lara was washed quickly and the plug removed. Abby dried, diapered and dressed Lara while the other two chased each other round their room. Then she caught them and squeezed them into some clothes before they were off again, full of beans for their father's arrival.

The doorbell rang and Abby waded through the bags and toys strewn in the hall to open the door.

"Peter, hi. They're almost ready, one second." She dashed back up the stairs and ushered Danny and Maddie down the stairs, holding Lara on her hip. Peter kissed the two older kids and then took Lara from Abby.

"It's a shame she can't come." He said.

"Pete- you wouldn't enjoy it and she wouldn't enjoy it. There's no point."

"I know, but I see them not often enough as it is."

"Whose fault's that?" Abby said, taking back the baby. "Exactly, now go before Maddie needs a w-e-e." Peter laughed and kissed Lara one more time before grabbing the bags.

"Bye sweetie, see you in a few days." Maddie kissed her mom and raced to the car. "Bye Dan-Dan. Be good." Danny clung to her, "Hey silly, I'll see you in three days. You're gonna have fun with your daddy."

"But Melinda's there!"

"She's nice too." Abby smiled and pushed her son towards his father. She hated the fact Peter's girlfriend was still so distant with the kids- Melinda was 31 and had no expertise with children at all. She barely knew how to speak to them. Peter picked up his son and carried him to the car as he began to cry. Abby felt tears pricking her eyes and she thanked the lord that they drove off quickly because she didn't want the kids to see her cry.

"Well Lara-baby it's just you and me for a few days." She said as she wandered into the empty living room, wondering if she'd ever like the lack of noise and bustle and toys everywhere. The whole house seemed dead all of a sudden.

Lara cooed and batted the mirror, showing off her new tooth again as she grinned at her mother.

"Don't grow up too fast." Abby said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

:0D Press that button. 


	2. I don't wanna go to Chargo'

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed- it motivates me! And thanks to anyone who corrected me, I don't know a lot of things so you really help. Please read and review, and most of all- enjoy this chapter.**

**Danny isn't Maddie's twin. Peter and Abby weren't married and therefore aren't divorced. Hope that helps a few people who were confused :0D**

* * *

"Hello Abby Wysinski speaking."

"Hi Abby, It's Luka."

"Luka! How are you?" She squealed. "I haven't heard from you for ages!"

"Yeah, it's been too long. What's happened in your world?"

"Well me and Peter had a baby and then broke up. That was about 9 months ago. Lara's just turned one."

"Wow, I'm sorry. But how many's that now…3?"

"Yep, sure is- Danny, Maddie and the baby. What about you and Sam? How are you both?"

"We had another one just over 7 months ago- that's sort of why I'm calling. I wanted to invite you to Lily's christening."

"That would be great, is it in Chicago?"

"Yeah, nearly all the people who worked at County before you left are still here now- Chuny, Haleh, Lydia, Pratt…and Carter." Luka stopped. "Hope you can make it, it's on the 23rd of March."

Abby wandered into the kitchen with the phone on her shoulder and ran her finger down the calendar.

"Three weeks away? That seems to befine. I'll write it on the calendar so I don't double book. I wonder if Pete will take the kids." She said; more to herself than anyone else but Luka jumped in.

"Bring the kids. It'll be nice to actually meet them and I'm sure Sam will be happy to have them around. How old is Danny?"

"He's 5."

"WellJay isjust turned 5so they can play together."

"Oh, thank you Luka. I'll make sure they're on their best behaviour."

"I'm sure they will be. Okay, I'll speak to you later about plans and things. Bye."

"Bye." They both rang off.

* * *

"And then the wall fell over and squashed me."

"So you weren't say…climbing on the wall?"

"No." The boy looked up at her earnestly.

"Okay. I'll do you some stitches but you seem to be fine." Abby laughed and pulled on some gloves, deftly stitching up the little boy's cut.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Abby- someone on line 3 for you." Penny, the nurse came in.

"Thanks. I'll be right back Bradlee." She walked out and picked up the phone, hitting number 3.

"Hello?"

"Abby? It's Luka, I'm sorry to call you at work but I needed to tell you- Eric's turned up here. He's manic and seems to be looking for you, didn't know you had left."

"Oh Boy; Just what I need! Thanks Luka, I'll get a flight out and stay in a hotel or something."

"Stay with us."

"What? Don't be stupid- I'll have 3 kids with me!"

"So, I already have 4 kids, 3 more can't hurt." He laughed.

"Okay, I'll think about it. But if Eric needs supervision, I'll go to a hotel."

"Deal." They both smiled and rung off.

"Is everything alright?" Penny came over and touched Abby's arm. They had worked together for nearly 5 years and were quite close. Penny was the closest thing to a best friend Abby had.

"My brother Eric had turned up in Chicago looking for me. It's been 5 years since I left, he should know that. But he's manic." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Are you going out there?"

"Yeah. I'll stay with my friend or in a hotel. Kids are coming too, I can't leave them here cos I don't know how long I'm gonna be away. Shit! I'm gonna have to speak to Tanya about time off." Penny grimaced, knowing the way Tanya was about holidays and things.

"I'd better go now. Could you finish up with Bradlee Symons in 4? Thanks Pen, you're a star." Abby hugged her friend and dashed off.

After speaking to Tanya and only just escaping with all limbs attached Abby flew home, picking up Lara from nursery on the way. Peter was meant to bring the kids home that night but Abby knew this couldn't wait. They'd be out the door before they were in it.

She settled Lara in the sitting room with a bottle and dashed around packing all the clothes they all might need for a fortnight as well as all the credit cards, cash and food coupons she could find.

The doorbell rang at 5 on the dot and Abby nearly ripped the handle off in her haste.

"Hiya kids, was it fun?"

"Yes." Maddie nodded.

"No." Danny pouted and dumped his knapsack on the floor.

"Well we're going to Chicago tonight, to see everyone I used to work with and Uncle Eric maybe." She smiled at them. "Thanks Peter, I'll ring you about next weekend."

"No probs. See ya kids." He smiled, waved and kissed her cheek. They'd decided when they split that they needed to stay friends for the kid's sake, but Abby was happy cos Pete was a nice guy, a great father and someone Danny in particular can look up to.

"Come on you two. Mads please go and wee please and then change your shirt." She grins and rushes upstairs.

"Now Dan, what's the matter? You've been sad every time you've come home from dad's the last three times."

"Melinda yelled at me for putting my elbows on the table and not using my knife properly. She took my dinner away and I couldn't have any jelly." He scrunched his face up and began to cry again. Abby pulled him onto her lap and shushed him, silently hating Peter's new girlfriend more than ever before. Danny was such a sweet boy- he'd do anything to please people and hated being yelled at. Of course, if he deserved the telling off, then that was a different thing but he's 5! Table manners weren't at the pinnacle of her problems a lot of the time.

Danny stopped crying after a few minutes and even laughed when Maddie decided she wanted to join in and dived from the third step into her mom and brother at the bottom. Their laughter woke up Lara who also joined the hug-a-thon.

Finally they unravelled and Abby hauled the bags into the car before tucking Lara into her seat with a bottle, Maddie into her corner with a blanket and Danny in the front seat with a comic. Lara was asleep before Abby had even turned on the engine and Maddie dozed on and off until they stopped at a McDonalds for dinner.

"Hi, Can I have one double cheeseburger and fries with a coke, two chicken nugget happy meals with orange juice and one small packet of fries."

"That's 7.50." Droned the spotty youth behind the counter. Remembering she was once that spotty youth Abby didn't pass judgement, but hoped her kids don't choose this as their place of work.

They all tucked into the food, Danny gobbling as quickly as possible, Maddie taking her time and Abby taking bites between feeding a very tired Lara chips. Surprisingly, they were the last few in here so two of the McD's girls crept out from behind the counter and cooed over the kids.

"Aint she just adorable?" The young girl bounced Lara on her knee.

"She's just turned one." Maddie proclaimed, grinning.

"Oh wow. And how old are you?" The red headed girl smiled at Maddie who held up three fingers and hid her face in her coat.

"Three? So you're old then?"

"Not as old as him." Maddie pointed at her brother, who stopped eating for a moment to look at them, mystified. "He's reeeeeeeeally old. He's **_five_**!" The girl's faces showed mock horror before cracking smiles.

"So, what are your names? I'm Kirsty…"

"…and I'm Naomi." The quieter blonde spoke softly whilst stroking Lara's hand.

"I'm Abby…" they shook hands.

"I'm Maddie and that's Lara."

"And I'm Danny." The two girls turned to each other.

"What cute names." They said together. "Those two louts over there are Derik and Brad. The guy behind the grill is Eamonn and the two girls next to him are Sofia and Natalia."

"Debrik…Bad…Emon…Sofa…Nalala." Maddie twisted her tongue around the array of names she'd never heard before.

"Bad? Spot on Maddie!" the girls wiped their eyes and bit their farewell. "Come back someday." Abby nodded and waved, dragging the kids back to the car.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to Chargo!" Maddie nestled into the corner and stuck her thumb in her mouth as if that was the end of it. Abby chuckled.

"Well sweetie, you're going to meet Luka and Sam's children and everyone I used to work with. You've never met them before."

"And I don't want to."

"Maddie, please don't make a fuss. Uncle Eric is sick and I need to see if he's okay. Otherwise we wouldn't need to come."

"What's wrong with him?" Danny piped up.

"He has problems with being happy. Now please go to sleep you two." The two children shrugged and pulled brightly coloured blankets up to reach their noses before drifting off to sleep.

After a further 3 hours they pulled up to Luka's apartment block. Having had to ring for directions both Luka and Sam were waiting for them.

"Oh my Abby! You've changed so much!" Sam exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"So have you. Your hair is dark! And you're skinnier!"

"So are you! So, where are the little ones?" Luka hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, they're asleep in the car. I'll need to wake them to get them in so watch out if they're a bit grumpy."

"Don't worry; Alex is as grumpy as hell most of the day." Sam laughed. They followed Abby out to the car and Luka carried all their bags in whilst Abby took Maddie still wrapped in a blanket, Sam took Lara in her seat and Danny trailed sleepily behind until Luka swept down and scooped him up.

"Hello, who are you?" Danny asked, frowning.

"I'm Luka, your mom's friend."

"Oh yes, she talked bout you." Luka chuckled and they went inside.

"So this is Danny…" Abby took the sleepy boy off her friend 'and he's five. This is Maddie, she's 3 and a half…" she waved and snuggled into the sofa. 'And that's Lara who's just turned one." Sam cooed over the girls whilst Luka tickled Danny and Abby checked out the photos scattered around the large room. They'd done well for themselves.

One photo was of the family with Sam and Luka in the back, Alex holding a small girl on his lap and an older boy standing next to him.

"That was 2 years ago. Ellie was nearly two and Jayko was 3. That was before Lily."

"It's cute. Sweet names too."

"Wellit's actuacllyEleinna but it's naturally shortened to Ellie. Jayko was his idea…" Sam pointed at her husband '…But I made sure Lily wasn't Croatianised." They laughed and Luka looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing nosey." Sam said, smiling. "It's so nice to see you again." She looked at Abby. "You have changed so much. I really can't believe it."

"So, how much has County changed since I left?"

"It's bigger, better and fuller. There's a new chief of staff, a couple of hundred more med students have passed through and no shootings."

"Pretty good then."

"What is the hospital like where you work?"

"Fairview? It's…different to County. It still doesn't feel like home when I walk in, even though I see the faces of my close friends every time. One of the guys who joined at the same time as me is Maddie's god father. His name is Derek and he's as straight as a roundabout." They both laughed and Luka looked up again and shrugged.

"And their father?" Sam asked.

"He lives about half an hour away. They were staying with him this weekend; they didn't even have time to unpack before I whisked them down here. Poor things." Abby stroked Maddie's cheek and she stirred in her sleep. "Shhh."

Suddenly there was a screeching from upstairs and Sam rushed off.

"Lily's awake." Luka said, laughing. "She's like spring whenever that baby is asleep." Sure enough Sam appeared again holding a tiny bundle.

"This is Lily Elizabeth." Sam said, holding out the baby. Abby softened as she stroked her cheek.

"She is so beautiful." Lily watched them all as they bustled around, her eyes flickering. With Luka's darkness and Sam's delicateness, Lily was a stunning baby.

"Ah, I think Lara is just as beautiful." Sam shook her head and looked down at the sleeping baby in the seat.

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked. Sam nodded and handed the baby over willingly, nodding towards Lara who seemed to be waking what with all the noise around.

"You're lucky Abs; she never lets anyone hold the baby."

"Well, she's a mother. She knows what to do." Sam pointed out.

"I'll go and put Dan to bed. Is it okay if he shares with Jayko?"

"No, that's fine. If you wake him up he'll show you his pj's." Luka smiled and carried the little boy upstairs. "He's a natural isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is pretty good with kids. Him and Jay go fishing and swimming and play sports together all the time but then he'll come home and spend time showing Alex complex algebra or make dolls clothes with Ellie, whereas I'm just here for food and hugs."

"Food and hugs are important too. I sometimes worry that the kids only have me and the nanny instead of a proper full time father. Pete sees them enough but Danny is so quiet and I worry that he doesn't have enough male support."

"Move back here, the guys at County love to practise their paeds skills on any child they find. The amount of times I've been worried sick cos one of the kids has gone missing, only to find Louis or Dale playing ball in the bay with them. It drives me mad."

"I've been thinking about moving back since me and Peter broke up but I just can't. Danny and Maddie are settled at pre-school and my house is cheap."

"There are pre-schools here and I'm sure I heard a patient telling someone yesterday that prices downtown are plummeting." Abby pulled a face.

"I'll _think_ about it. That's not a yes though."

"Great!" Sam grinned and rocked Lara gently.

-


	3. Im not married'

**Here's the next installment. enjoy and remember R&R!**

* * *

'Mommy, can we go to the hospital again?" Maddie stood at in her mother's door way, sucking her thumb. Danny was behind her, holding Lara under arms whilst she kicked and wriggled vigorously.

"Sweetie, you can't. Uncle Luka and Auntie Sam don't have time."

"But you do." Danny pointed out, messing up Abby's plan to stay in bed all day.

"Okay, fine. One hour. We can go for one hour and that's it!"

The children bounced into the room and leapt into the large bed, giggling and tickling their mom and each other. Lara sat at the end of the bed, looking with distain at her family. Abby reached out and tickled her foot, making her break into a huge gummy smile.

"Good Morning." Luka laughed, popping his head around the door. "I thought I heard laughter. I knew it wasn't any of mine since laughing before 9am is banned." Abby looked up, shocked before noticing that twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah right, and sarcasm is banned totally in my world." Luka nodded and appeared completely, dressed in casual jeans and a thin wool jumper.

"What are you thinking of doing today?"

"These three wanted to go to the hospital again. Has Alex been near them too much?"

"Possibly."

"What are you all doing?"

"Well Sam is working from 8am til 9pm, I'm working 10am til 9pm and the kids are…probably going to day care."

"I can look after them if you want." Abby offered sincerely.

"What? No way-6 kids under the age of 6!"

"Oh can't be much worse than this lot! I won't go far and I can always just bring them back here and entertain them."

"Okay, if you're willing to try, that would be nice. Shall I tell Sam before she packs them off?" He returned a few minutes late smiling. "She says if you're willing to be eaten alive she's fine with that."

"Great, it gives me time to get to know them."

Abby was pretty confident everything would be fine…until Sam said her last goodbye, closed the front door and Lily burst into tears.

Which made Lara start crying,

Which set Maddie off,

Which started Ellie, Jay and Danny crying.

Which woke Alex up.

"Right, who wants breakfast?" She yelled above the screaming. Slowly Danny, Ellie, Jay and finally Maddie stopped crying and sat looking at Abby, while Lara was quietened by a pacifier and Alex told Abby that rocking Lily would help, which it did.

"Hurdle one completed." She joked, laying out eight bowls, the milk and two boxes of assorted cereals on the kitchen table. She was surprised when they all waited patiently to be given their cereal instead of squabbling over the packets and crying.

"Coco popth pleath." Lisped Jayko quietly. His 'bambi' eyes shone up at Abby, waiting for her to laugh at him but she nodded and handed him the bowl. "You didn't laugh." He said.

"Why should I laugh?"

"Cos of my…listhp." She could almost here the 'duh' that followed.

"So," Abby shrugged. "My brother had a lisp when he was little. He's fine now." Jayko grinned up at her and she laid a gentle hand on his mop of hair as she asked Alex what he wanted.

The minute the rabble were done eating she chivvied them into the bathroom to wipe all their faces and hands before deploying Alex to dress Jay, Ellie and Lily so she could dress her three.

"Right, Maddie please put the dress on-Dan, the socks go on your feet-**How you getting on Alex?-**Yes, Maddie, your body, not the floor-**Change it then, do you know where the diapers are?-**Yes Lara, diaper time-Danny! I'm warning you…-Maddie, one more chance."

"Abby, Ellie's just been sick." Alex appeared with a pale Ellie and a half-naked Lily. "It's on the bath though."

"Rinse it out, and get her some tap water. Send Jay in here to get ready, maybe he'll show Danny how it's done." Alex nodded and disappeared. Jay wandered in a few seconds later carrying a pair of jeans and a red sweater.

"I wanna get drethed."

"Okay, then will you help Danny?" Jay nodded and literally threw himself onto the bed to stand and get changed. Danny joined him and finally put his trousers on and Maddie felt left out and so clambered on, leaving the dress behind. Abby plopped Lara into her crib fully dressed then caught Maddie and pulled the pinafore over her curls.

"No!" Maddie screeched. But as soon as the dress was over her head she smiled. "All done mommy."

"Abby, Ellie's okay now. And Lily is diapered and clothed. Can I go to Perry's now?"

"Sure. Thanks for your help Alex." He half smiled and ran out the door.

"Oh, the double buggy is in the basement." He yelled as he shut the door. Abby sighed then turned to the kids, assembled on the bed.

"Right Jay, can you and Danny go choose a video to watch for a bit. Ellie and Maddie, can you comb each others hair and put on your socks and shoes. Babies, you're going in the play pen til I've got the buggy up." She left the girls to pull out hair ribbons and grips and barrettes and bands from the drawers, and popped the babies into the large play pen in the corner of the sitting room. Danny and Jay were lying belly down on the floor watching Barney do a dance so she took the chance to shoot down and retrieve the buggy from the basement. Dragging it up the stairs she was welcomed by the sight of all children still in their original positions and began to pull on various parts of the buggy until it sprang up and unfolded.

"Kids- ready to go?"

The 4 mobile children thundered into the hall way and the babies started squeaking so their presence wasn't forgotten. Abby scooped Lily up, straightened her clothes and tucked her deftly into a snowsuit- It was still quite cold outside. Sliding her into the rear seat Abby then zipped Lara into her coat and added mittens and a hat before putting her into the front seat.

"Jayko, is this your coat?" Abby held out a red duffel coat. Jay nodded and took it. She then handed Ellie her purple jacket, Maddie her pink coat and Danny his green parka. "All set." She said as she slid her arms into her jacket and opened the front door.

"Out. Wait by the front door, but do not go out the door! Okay?"

Four faces turned up to her and nodded. They all tore down the hall giggling as she manoeuvred the large buggy to the door.

"Okay, Maddie and Ellie- would you be my special girls and hold the sides of the buggy and help me push." The two little girls looked at each and grinned.

"Yeah!"

"And boys, I want you to walk four steps in front and check for bumps in the path or rocks. Keep us safe. You got it?" They nodded, solemn in their task.

So for the 15 minute journey to the hospital all the children stayed relatively quiet and intent on their tasks. There was only one accident when Jayko ran ahead to pick up a rock and fell over, grazing his knee. But after an 'examination' by 'Doctor Abby' he felt fine and would only need to lose his leg.

"Mommy! Look, it's Uncle Luka!" Squealed an excited Maddie, pointing to the hospital.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Little Eleinna, what have you been up to?"

"I had breakfast, and I got dressed and then I combed Maddie's hair, and put on my socks and shoes and I helped push the buggy all the way here." She hugged her father and smiled.

"And Jayko, my man what did you do coming here?" Luka pointed to the red knee.

"I wath thaving the buggy from hurting itthelf on a rock and I hurted mythelf."

"But you're better now? Cos I don't want to have to chop your leg off!"

"Uncle Luka, do you like my socks?" Maddie ran over and stood on Luka's shoe. He laughed and looked down at her feet.

"Oh Maddie- they're great! Are those tigers?" Maddie nodded and shuffled her feet.

"So they didn't play up?" Luka looked over at Abby.

"Nope, thanks to Alex they got ready very fast. I must warn you- Ellie was sick this morning."

"Oh okay. But you alright now squirt?" Ellie nodded and sat down to play with the bugs.

"Wanna go inside kids?" Four heads nodded, one head squeaked and the last head snuffled and went back to sleep. Abby hauled the buggy inside as Luka rounded up the others and ushered them in too.

"Oh, metal detectors…and security guards…better chairs…I leave and you get a better vending machine? Typical…where's Frank?"

"He sadly passed on…to retirement." Luka laughed at her shocked face. "He suffered a second heart attack and decided it was time to hand in his donuts."

Entering the staff room Abby got Lara and Lily out of the buggy and sat one on each hip.

"Tour time." She called. "Girls, hold hands and boys hold hands. No Danny, it's not disgusting it's perfectly normal."

"Good luck!" Luka laughed.

"Thanks Luka, great help you are! See you later." The rabble departed the lounge and made its way noisily from one room to the next, stopping every two seconds and one child fell over/ran off/spotted someone they knew.

"Seriously you lot, I'll just leave you right there and go to Ike's by my self!" Abby said, exasperated as Jay and Danny hit each other over the head with bandages and boxes of intubation tubing and Ellie tied a screaming Maddie to a door handle with the soft restraints.

"I do hope they're not all yours." Came a familiar voice. Abby spun round and nearly decapitated Danny as he raced past.

"Carter?" She squeaked.

"The one and only," He grinned. "Now I'm closer I recognise three of the screaming small things. So that must mean the remaining three are something to do with you." Abby nodded.

"The small screaming boy is Danny, my son. The even smaller, louder girl is my daughter Maddie and this quiet but tiny thing is Lara, my other daughter." She raised Lara slightly to indicate her and smiled.

"Wow, three kiddies and a husband. I'm glad you've fallen on your feet." He said, genuinely.

"Oh, I'm not married."

"But the ring…?"

"To ward off patients- You must know that old trick Carter."

"I _made up_ that old trick." He laughed and reached out to touch Lara's outstretched hand. "You're like your mommy aren't you?"

"Are you saying I'm bald with one tooth?" Abby chuckled.

"No, but her eyes are like yours and she has your pout. So does Millie." Carter looked down at the little girl frowning by his left foot, a soft restraint dangling from her arm.

"Maddie," Abby corrected softly. Carter blushed. Suddenly Lily opened her mouth and began to scream. "Hold her quickly." Abby said, thrusting Lara into his arms and rocking the baby gently. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Carter answered, laughing. Abby pretended not to hear him and carried on calming Lily down. Soon her cries quietened and Abby regained her daughter.

"I think it's best if we go home. These two are tired and Maddie needs a nap too."

"Why are you back anyway?"

"Because Eric came here. He's up on psych having an assessment and they're keeping him for 3 days minimum." She sighed.

"Is he okay?"

"Not the best but he's doing fine."

"Well maybe I'll see you around then. Gotta go check on a patient." He turned and walked out as Abby stared after him.

His deep eyes hadn't changed a bit, still as soulful and searching as 5 years ago but his hair was darker and less boyish. He had filled out ever so slightly and no longer looked like a teenager, now he was a man and gently muscular as well. Abby felt her knees shake slightly at the memory of his soft hand grazing hers as she took back Lara and the smile he threw her way as he left.


End file.
